


Natural

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, oikawa gets drunk, slight angst, theres slight cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was natural, right? All the time they spent together, all the all-nighters watching those alien movies Oikawa adored. Iwaizumi told himself it was only natural, this was how best friend’s acted. But...were best friends supposed to watch each other when they changed in the changing room before and after practice? Was it natural to wonder what it would be like to kiss his best friend- what it would be like to hold his hand and take him out on a real date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> So...in creative writing I had to write a love story with a happy ending, with homosexual men, and the first line had to be a certain quote my teacher gave us. So..yeah this happened.  
> Also, half way through writing this my computer broke, so I will not be writing anything else until I figure something out /: i am currently using my sister's computer atm  
> Another note, this may have a lot of mistakes. I reread and reread but there's always something I miss.  
> I hope you enjoy anyways, though D:
> 
> Edit: I went back and added a small part because someone in my class told me it seemed like I rushed the ending (which I did) but I found time (and my dad fixed my computer) so I went and fixed some things and added a little more~

“Unable are the loved to die for love is immortality.” 

He remembered his mom smiling at him at a young age, ironically the day before he met his best friend, reciting that line of poetry. He hadn’t understood it- he wouldn’t until he reached his third and final year of high school. 

He understood that love was immortal in the way that Oikawa would save his genuine smiles for when they were alone. He would find immortality in their love for each other, because they had been together for years. He met his best friend when he was six, found him in the yard next to his house. Of course his neighbor would become his best friend- it was only natural. 

What he didn’t find natural, however, was the way he felt when he was with Oikawa. And they spent a lot of time together. Iwaizumi was always at Oikawa’s, or Oikawa would be at his. When they moved to junior high, it was only natural that they joined the volleyball team together. It was only natural that they would also move on to the same high school, joining the volleyball team there as well. It was only natural that Iwaizumi would wake up every morning and walk to school with Oikawa, only natural to walk home after a long practice together as well. It was natural to still sleep over at each other’s houses- even though they were in high school and lived next door to each other. 

It was natural, right? All the time they spent together, all the all-nighters watching those alien movies Oikawa adored. Iwaizumi told himself it was only natural, this was how best friend’s acted. But...were best friends supposed to watch each other when they changed in the changing room before and after practice? Was it natural to wonder what it would be like to kiss his best friend- what it would be like to hold his hand and take him out on a real date? 

When his third and final year of high school rolled around, his mother’s words finally made sense. He loved his asshole of a best friend. He loved watching shitty alien movies at one in the morning, he loved walking to and from school with Oikawa, he loved playing volleyball with him. He loved the way Oikawa’s eyes would light up when they watched those awful movies- the way a genuine smile would slide across Oikawa’s face when they were alone. It wasn’t one of those smiles he used for his fanclub, no, it was a real smile saved for Iwaizumi. 

When he mustered up the courage to tell Oikawa his feelings, that maybe he wanted to be more than friends, Oikawa gave him that genuine smile. 

“Iwa-chan,it’s about time! I’ve been trying to tell you for months but you’re so dense!” He laughs, earning him a light ‘smack’ from Iwaizumi. Oikawa had only laughed, pulling Iwaizumi into a deep kiss. 

And when their third year came to an end,it was only natural that Iwaizumi followed his boyfriend to college. Because they were immortal together- it was only natural that they were. 

At least, that’s what he thought. 

Their first year of college brought a challenge. Of course they roomed together, so of course they still saw each other every day. 

But halfway through the first semester, he knew something was up. Iwaizumi had quit volleyball- but Oikawa had stayed. Of course he stayed, he was one of the best setters around. Almost everyday, though, Oikawa would complain that ‘volleyball was different without iwa-chan there to spike my tosses!’ He would never say it outloud, but he found it strange to not be on the same team as Oikawa anymore. But, he told himself every time the thought drifted into his mind, he was going to become a sports therapist. 

In high school, Oikawa had injured his knee. He had to stop playing for months until his knee healed, yet he still had to wear a brace on his knee just in case. When it happened, Iwaizumi hadn’t known what to do. He stayed by his best friend’s side, but he felt completely useless. And that’s why he was going into sports therapy. He wanted to help people, because he felt guilty for not being able to help Oikawa when he really needed it. 

Oikawa had been staying at practice later these past few nights. Now, that wasn't unusual for Oikawa, but he should know better by now. Overworking himself was what caused him to throw out his knee. Iwaizumi had scolded him, telling him time and time again to come home right after practice. But he wasn't surprised that Oikawa didn’t listen to him. 

Glancing at his phone, he realized it was two in the morning. Oikawa didn’t have practice in the morning, so he was most likely trying to get in some more hours. Iwaizumi would have none of that bullshit. 

Throwing his coat on, and grumbling under his breath about how ‘stupid shittykawa is going to fucking hurt himself again’, he exited their dorm room. He jogged the whole way to the gym where the team practiced, and threw open the door.

Only, it was locked. There were no lights on. Furrowing his eyebrows together, Iwaizumi looks down at his phone. He wasn’t answering his text messages. So...if he wasn’t at practice, where was he? Did Iwaizumi do something wrong? Was Oikawa angry at him? Usually he would tell him if he had done something wrong…

Huffing in annoyance, he hugs the jacket closer to his body. It was dark and the only light was the stars and moon- and he had never felt more lonely standing there alone under the moonlight. 

\----

Swiftly unlocking the door to the dorm, he shuffles inside. He was met with a pair of shoes- two pairs of shoes. The stench of alcohol hung in the air, and Iwaizumi knew what was going on before he migrated into the living room. 

On the couch was Oikawa, and someone else he didn’t even know Oikawa got along with. Ushijima was someone who, last he heard, Oikawa hated. But alcohol was something that really messed with you- but when exactly had Oikawa started drinking?

The two were going at it, not realizing that Iwaizumi had come home. It was now three in the morning- did Oikawa just assume he was sleeping? Even though he said he would wait up?  
Clearing his throat, he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“If you’re going to do that, don’t do it in here. I don’t need this nasty shit on my couch. Use your own goddamn room.” He seethes, staring right at Oikawa. 

He watched as Oikawa’s brown eyes clear, and it was obvious he was sobering up a bit. 

“I-Iwa-chan- I-”

“Shut up, shittykawa. I don’t want to hear excuses at three in the morning.” He spits out, walking right past the two, and sliding into his bedroom. 

He moved out the next morning, ignoring Oikawa’s pleas and his ‘I’m sorry, Iwa-chan! I was drunk, and he was right there!” 

Before he walked out, he turned his icy glare to Oikawa. Never in his life would he think that his best friend would do something like this. 

“But the fact is, you did do it. So I don’t want to hear your bullshit.” And then he was out the door, stomping down the hallway, trying not to cry. He rarely cries. The last time he cried was back in his third year of highschool, when his team lost against Karasuno. 

Exiting the building, he grits his teeth. But, despite his efforts, he felt warm tears trickling down his face. 

\---

“I haven’t seen Oikawa around here, did something happen?” Daichi, who was on the team with Oikawa, asks one day. Iwaizumi sighed, scrubbing the counter with the washcloth in his hand. a week had already passed, and he had temporarily moved in with Hanamaki. 

“Well, yeah something did. But it doesn’t matter.” He mumbles, setting the rag down. Daichi only raises an eyebrow, a thoughtful look on his face.  
“But if it’s bothering you so much, then it must be something important. You guys rarely ever fight this much.” He says, turning to fully face Iwaizumi. 

Before Iwaizumi could answer, the bell at the front door of the coffee shop goes off, signaling that a customer was entering. And, lo-and-behold, it was the man of the hour. 

“Iwa-chan!” He instantly calls out, running up to the counter, a desperate look on his face. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you-” 

“Have you? Or have you just been getting drunk off your ass, wallowing in self pity?” He hisses, his words laced with bitterness. Daichi’s expression turns into one of surprise and confusion, and not wanting to get in the middle of this, he turns on his heel and retreats to the back room. 

“Iwaizumi, please.” Oikawa whispers, causing him to stiffen up. Oikawa never called him ‘Iwaizumi’, it was always “iwa-chan’ this, ‘iwa-chan that’. 

“You have five minutes to explain yourself.” He finally sighs, not daring to look him in the eye. He couldn’t just hate him, no matter how hard he tried. Oikawa had been by his side for as long as he could remember, and it was weird to be fighting with him. He just wanted to know why, but of course he was stubborn and wanted to be bitter. 

“It..I swear, okay? It didn’t mean anything! I was just drunk, and if it makes you feel better, I actually thought it was you until you came home! That’s how drunk I was!” He says in one breath, his eyes wide. 

“Alright...and why were you drinking? You know that getting drunk is bad. Drinking can affect you, you know? What if you got alcohol poisoning? You could be kicked off the team.” He sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. Oikawa goes silent, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. 

“I...know…” He says slowly, biting nervously on his bottom lip. 

“Then why did you drink? I didn’t even know you drank until that night.”

“That...that doesn’t matter!” He stutters, staring down at the counter. Iwaizumi sighed again, shaking his head. 

“Well, until you tell me, I don’t think I can be with you.” He mutters, instantly regretting the words. They weren’t true- he wanted to be with his asshole of a best friend and he wanted Oikawa to be stubborn and say no, and he wanted Oikawa to fight him about this. 

Most of all, he wanted Oikawa back in his life completely.  
But instead, Oikawa slowly looks up at him, a broken look on his face. ‘Just tell me.’ Iwaizumi wanted to say, but couldn’t get the words out. Oikawa then jerks his head to the side, standing straight up.  
Then he turned around, swiftly exiting the coffee shop. 

\---- 

Walking into the store a couple days later, Iwaizumi runs a hand threw his hair. He goes straight to the food aisles, collecting food he knew he needed for the week. Without thinking, he tosses a couple packages of milk bread into the basket. 

After doing so, he freezes. Milk bread was Oikawa’s favorite food, and Iwaizumi hated the stuff.. But...he was so used to getting it for Oikawa. Slowly putting the packages down, he notices his hands shaking. He knew he missed his best friend, but he didn’t know he missed him this much. 

Without thinking, he sets the basket down, and exits the supermarket without any food. He would just have to buy take out for the next couple of days. 

As he angrily walks down the sidewalk, he realizes that everything reminded him of Oikawa. The stars at night would remind him that Oikawa wasn’t there to spit out random knowledge of space. Everytime he looked at his phone, he would see that Oikawa hadn’t messaged him. Everytime he ate, it felt weird because there was only enough for one and not two. 

He wanted to message Oikawa and apologize for overreacting, but he couldn’t bring himself to text him.

\--

Iwaizumi sits on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Hanamaki had just come home, exclaiming that his date with Matsukawa was splendid. He then plops down on the couch, turning to give Iwaizumi a serious look. 

“Did you talk to Oikawa yet?” He asks, narrowing his eyes slightly. 

“Yeah. He came into the coffee shop while I was working around last week and we talked a bit.”

“And? Did you forgive him? Are you moving back in with him?” Hanamaki asks, his eyes wide in curiosity.

“Well...not really. He told me he was drunk off his ass, and I don’t even care about the whole thing anymore, I know he loves me. That’s not why I’m mad. I’m mad because he’s still lying to me.” He answers in a small voice, his gaze sliding down to stare at the ground.

“Oikawa seems to be drinking a lot lately. I don’t blame him, though. He’s been pretty messed up even since he got told that he couldn’t play volleyball anymore.” Hanamaki muses, reaching over to grab his coffee mug, taking a huge gulp.

Iwaizumi instantly stiffens up, slowly turning to Hanamaki. “What?” He squeaks out. Oikawa didn't tell him that. Why didn’t he tell him? He thought Oikawa trusted him...why had he been lying this whole time? Now Iwaizumi felt like a dick, because volleyball was the one thing Oikawa worked hard for. It was the one thing that he devoted himself to, and...he didn’t even tell Iwaizumi that he couldn’t play anymore. Why?

“Woah, what? He didn’t tell you? No wonder this whole thing happened! He’s been super depressed about it, and that’s why he’s been drinking. I guess only the people on the team know, but I assumed he would’ve told you..but his knee gave out again. His doctor said that it was too dangerous to continue playing.” Hanamaki explains, leaning back against the cousins. 

Iwaizumi sighs heavily, shaking his head. “Are you fucking kidding me? God, why didn’t he tell me?” He hisses, quickly getting up. He races to the front door, mumbling a quick ‘thank you’ to his friend, and racing down the hallway. 

\-----

Iwaizumi freezes outside the apartment building, furrowing his eyebrows together. There was only one place Iwaizumi could think of that Oikawa would be. He goes straight to the bar, his eyes narrowed dangerously. He pushes the door open with a determined look, scanning the dark room. His eyes land on a familiar mop of light brown hair, and he walks across the room to stand in front of him. 

“Tooru.” He greets, crossing his arms over his chest. Oikawa looks up, startled at the use of his first name.

“I-Iwa-chan?” He squeaks out, nervously biting his lip. Iwaizumi frowns, staring at the idiot in front of him.

He then reaches out, grabbing Oikawa’s arm. He pulls him out of his chair, and pulls him into a tight hug. 

“You stupid fucking idiot, why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you. I wouldn’t of gotten mad.” He whispers, tightening his hold on Oikawa.

“I...I couldn’t tell you.” He chokes out, his head resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I..I was supposed to become the best. For both of us...I promised you that I would become the best…” He whispers, his voice cracking. 

“Have I ever told you you’re an idiot?” Iwaizumi mumbles, pulling back from the hug. He grips Oikawa’s shoulders, staring into his eyes. Oikawa was crying, his body shaking slightly as he stared at Iwaizumi. He was a really ugly crier, but Iwaizumi didn’t care.

“I forgive you, you know? I understand now. If you had just told me this from the beginning, then we could’ve avoided all of this.” 

“I know, but I..I was scared.” Oikawa mutters under his breath, slowly turning his gaze to stare at the floor. Iwaizumi gently places a hand on his cheek, a frown on his face again. 

“There was no reason to be scared.” Is all he says, a small smile filtering through his features. Oikawa gives a small smile back, a weak chuckle escaping his lips. HIs mood completely shifts, and he tackles Iwaizumi into another hug.

“I missed you, Iwa-chan!” He wails dramatically, a stupid smile on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah. I missed you, too, Shittykawa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Pigeon_religeon


End file.
